icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guelph Gryphons
"Gryphons" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Guelph, located in Guelph, Ontario. The university was known as the Ontario Agricultural College (OAC) until 1964 and their teams were called the “Redmen”. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly CIS). 'History' The OAC Redmen hockey team competed in intermediate leagues with Wikia records as early as 1898-99. The OAC entered the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA) in the 1961-62 and 1962-63 seasons. They did not compete in 1963-64. The Guelph Gryphons hockey team competed in the QOAA from 1964-65 until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. *'Official Site' 'Season-by-Season Records Tables' 'List of Intermediate Seasons 1898-99 to 1944-45' *1898-99 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1906-07 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1907-08 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1908-09 OHA Intermediate Groups *1909-10 OHA Intermediate Groups *1911-12 OHA Intermediate Groups *1913-14 OHA Intermediate Groups *1914-15 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1918-19 OHA Intermediate Groups *1919-20 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1920-21 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1922-23 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1925-26 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Groups *1929-30 OHA Intermediate Groups *1930-31 OHA Senior B Season *1931-32 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1932-33 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1935-36 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1937-38 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1938-39 Intermediate Intercollegiate *1941-42 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1943-44 OHA Intermediate Groups *1944-45 OHA Intermediate Groups Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'QOAA 1961-62 to 1970-71' Notes: *''1961-62 started a two division format: East and West.'' *''1964-65 started one division format.'' *''1968-69 returned to the two division format.'' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1971-72 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1971-72 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1975-76 started three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1979-80 started one division format.'' *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to the three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''C means Central division.'' *''ME means Mid East division.'' *''MW means Mid West division.'' *''W means West division.'' Commemorations University Cups *'1976 University Cup ''*won University Cup' *1979 University Cup *1980 University Cup *1993 University Cup *1994 University Cup *1995 University Cup *'1997 University Cup *won University Cup' *2002 University Cup *2015 University Cup Championships *'Intermediate - IIS''' - 1939 *'Queen's Cup - OUAA:' 1976, 1979, 1980, 1994, 1997 *'Queen's Cup - OUA:' 2015 *'University Cup:' 1976, 1997 Pictures Alternate Logos Links 'OUA West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'OUA East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate A Seasons Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario University Hockey